The Circle
by Darth Tech
Summary: something that is pure evil plans on destroying luke and MaRA "UPDATED" Please REVIEW !!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Credit on this chapter goes to Lisa Amica whose help and editing made this allot better then the original chapter as usual please Review!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The Circle  
  
By Darth Tech  
  
Edited by LisaAmica  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"True Love's Confessions"  
  
(working title)  
  
  
  
The star field was in full effect as the Jade Fire was preparing to go into hyperspace. Luke looked over at Mara and smiled as she entered her finished calculations into the navigation computer.  
  
"What so funny farmboy!?" she said to him  
  
Luke just continued to smile and stare into her green eyes which now were beginning to look more like blasters firing deadly shots at him. She turned back to her calculations shaking her head breaking into a smile.  
  
"Even all beat up and bruised you're still beautiful" he said to her reaching over and grabbing her around her waist and landing a soft kiss on the top of her head. Playfully she shoved him away.  
  
"Come on now don't you ever get enough?" She said to him thinking of a few days ago down on the planet on the grass when they first made love and the feeling running threw her as he held her close to him. She never has felt so free and at peace until that moment and she knew what she was fighting for all along that she had found her soul mate. Mara shook her head to push back the thought and went back to looking over her ship.  
  
"I'll go make us something to eat." said Luke as he got up from the and headed to the galley  
  
A few moments passed by, Mara got impatient and walked into the galley to find that Luke was already sitting down.  
  
"Come sit, I was waiting for you I made us some salad and that hyperdrive sludge you like so much." He said with a smirk. Mara sat down and began to chew her food thoughtfully, thinking about how much things have changed in her life in only such a short time. Although she enjoyed and welcomed the changes it caused her to feel off guard.  
  
"Sometimes you amaze me." She said softly. Luke put a silly confused look on his face making Mara bust out laughing.  
  
"What now?" he said as he looked up from his lunch "Hey anyone can make salad."  
  
She just continued to laugh trying to finish her food. Luke got a bit annoyed by Mara ignoring his question.  
  
"Ok what was that remark supposed to mean?" he said to her.  
  
Mara still didn't answer him as she enjoyed getting the better out of the Jedi Master.  
  
"Fine if you want to be that way." He said getting up from the table. Mara looked up at his face keeping her guard up against anything he might try. Luke stood over her with crossed arms trying to look stern at her cheerful disposition.  
  
"Well?" he said in a forced guff voice.  
  
"Well? Well what?" she said enjoy the little bantering between them knowing quiet well she had the upper hand.  
  
"Okay Mara you forced this upon yourself." He said slyly as he lowered himself beside her. Mara expecting Luke to make a move was already prepared, but what happened next caught her by surprise as he used the force to levitate a loose feather and began to tickle her with it.  
  
"Stop it!! Ha ha ha! STOP! Haha!" Mara let out fits of giggles while swatting at the airborne feather.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell me now?" He asked again as she continued to squirm around the table.  
  
"Alright, alright already Damn Jedi's can't take a joke." She replied almost collapsing from laughter.  
  
He stopped tickling her and grinned widely almost apologetically, he took her in his arms in tight embrace. Soon their lips met, Luke forgot everything while drowning in the tenderness of Mara's lips. All was peaceful and warm as they kissed each other Mara had the sensation of being swept up by a windstorm, absolutely letting go, free-falling. But in the back of her mind she knew that they still needed to sort out what had occurred between them or this feeling would not last.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luke said pulling away suddenly. He could feel that something was bothering her it gave him a sharp pain in his chest, Luke drew back a sharp breath.  
  
"Nothing, I'm happy it's just that this is the first time we had a chance to talk without being shot at about what happened down on the planet." she replied soothingly  
  
"Oh, you mean like what's going to happen next?" Luke said relieved. "That's easy! We're going to ride off into the sunset and have twelve children!" He said to her laughing  
  
"Twelve Children!! What wait just one minute there farmboy." she said to him amused with a mental picture of a house owned by her and Luke with children running around.  
  
"Luke understand I will never leave you and I love you with all my heart." She said still having trouble believing she was in love. "But this is all so new to me and all these emotions I just need some space to get used to it all do you understand?" She asked shyly hoping that he would.  
  
Luke took her hand gently in his and looking into her eyes smiling, he knew immediately. Luke understood what she was trying to say.  
  
"There's one more thing though, for the time being I don't want anyone to know about us or at least till I get used to all of this." She requested.  
  
"What about C-3PO?" Joked Luke. Mara breathed out happily and squeezed his hand.  
  
Luke knew why she asked to keep their relationship a secret. Growing up the way Mara did and being on her own all her life. Having someone around caring for someone would take time getting used. But Luke knew that the love shared between Luke and Mara was deep. It was eternal. 


	2. The awakening

Chapter Two  
  
Awake Again  
  
(working title)  
  
By, Darth Tech  
  
Editing by, LisaAmica  
  


A/N thanks again to Lisa for her great editing hope your enjoying the story and please your comments are valued and appreciated   
  
  
Stalen Preen paced with anticipation occasionally chewing on his shirt collar.  
  
Preen's face was one of a neurotic petite man. No one passing by would ever guess that he held any place in the former empire, especially a governorship of a core planet.  
  
"Well, did it work?" he asked Taloonen  
  
Taloonen, a very well built and defined man had laser-trimmed hair and a personality to match. Looking at Taloonen one would perceive a very highly schooled individual, but he, being brought up on the streets of Clorein V was exactly the opposite. Fighting for everything he ever gotten in life had left him impulsive and shallow hiding behind organized clothing and flashy weapons.  
  
"This takes time in order for this to work Preen, if we even make the slightest miscalculation he will be lost forever." Taloonen replied to him sternly as he looked over the readouts of the bio bed station.  
  
Preen shook violently. "Time is always AGAINST US we must start NOW! The New Republic is taking over OUR EMPIRE fraction by fracccc…" He choked on saliva and began to cough, he had trouble controlling himself when sorting out thoughts of The Circle.  
  
"Very well, it is time." Taloonen replied looking over the bio scan one last time before entering commands into a medical computer that began the rejuvenation process.  
  
Outside, Preen could see a storm brewing up as waves crashed against the spiny rock formation on a side their cave. Preen breathed an alleviated breath, on Famem this was consider nice weather. "Hissssssss." Came a sound behind him. He turned to see the pressure seal on the bio bed was releasing and sliding back. Even though the storm outside was getting explosive, Preen couldn't take his eyes on what laid on the bio bed.  
  
"How is his health? Is he aware of everything?" Preen's mind filled with millions of questions as the mysterious man on the bio bed lifted his torso up and took a look around the room. He soon turned his attention to the two men staring at him. Though confused he wasn't frightened. Yes, he knew these people but couldn't exactly place where or when he knew them from. Taloonen looking over him placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Lay back down my friend all is well, rest it's been a long journey answers will come in time." Taloonen promised. The man on the bio bed responded obediently.  
  
The man felt drowsy and fell asleep fast. His dreams were filled with awkwardly familiar images. Those of a young man with blonde hair and sapphire eyes looking down upon him laughing, then another with himself sitting in a chair watching over a huge city with it's citizens bowing down to him. Eventually these visions brought him back to the young man laughing.  
  
"You better inform The Circle" Taloonen said to Preen. Preen could see Taloonen cringe fearfully as the words "The Circle" passed through his thin lips.  
  
___________~~~~~~~~_____________  
  
  
  
Mara and Luke were putting dishes away after their lunch when he suffered a sharp pain in his temples and collapsed sending the plates to crash loudly on the Gallery floor.  
  
"Luke!" Mara shouted grabbing him from under his arms and lifting him up.  
  
Luke was so dazed he had trouble standing up on his own. Mara hued nervously, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm not sure, one second I was fine and then boom a sharp pain expelled in my body. It, i..it was like I couldn't feel the potency of it but I knew it was there" he said regaining his stamina.  
  
"Damn it! This must be the after effects of those drugs they used on us on the planet." Mara made a tight fist.  
  
"You're probably right maybe we should go lay down for a bit." Luke beamed. He knew this pain was not from the drugs administered on the planet, it couldn't have been, or else Mara would be hurting too. At the moment He decided not to worry Mara about what he realized subconsciously that it was.  
  
"You know for a Jedi Master you sure have a one track mind."  
  
Her quarters were white and nicely spaced. Luke and Mara looked each other sheepishly. They walked over to her cot, laid down and held each other.  
  
"You're your alright?" Mara asked one final time, Mara being a Jedi herself figured out that Luke was definitely holding something back. Luke just held her more tightly giving her a reassuring kiss.  
  
________~~~~~~~________  
  
Preen walked into a private room towards the main communications panel and punched in his access code. An eerie feeling came over him, he never liked talking or dealing with The Circle, for it was they who reached out had control of Preen and told him what needed to be done and how to go about it.  
  
The halo screen lit up with a foggy picture of six red robed figures.  
  
"Masters" Preen sputtered bowing humbly.  
  
"Did the doctor finish with the darksider?" One of the figures questioned. Preen felt nauseated, he hated being a puppet, he wondered to himself how he got so deep in this project. The voice of the speaker also gave him a disagreeable feeling, it was so vile that his throat closed involuntary.  
  
"Yes, he's all complete as you commanded."  
  
The figure's voice filled the room, "Good, prepare for our arrival in 5 days time. Make sure everything is set to go. Do not allow anything to get in your way." It gave Preen the sense of a teeth-grinding screech, like when someone runs their fingers down a chalkboard.  
  
The screen went blank and Preen rose from the floor. He hates talking with The Circle, these were not good people even for Preen's standards. After their conversation it felt as if they were sucking the energy directly from him.


	3. training

Mara awoke the next morning in Luke arms she turned over and tossed a smile on her face as she thought how things have change in 6 yrs.  
  
"Dam Skywalker only 6 years ago you where the target of my anger and wanted to kill you. Now I find you the target of my heart and want to hold you, ok and kill you occasionally when you get on my nerves" she said to her self laughing as she slowly slipped out of his arms and out of bed. Grabbing a towel she headed for a shower  
  
"I can get used to this" she said to herself looking once again at Luke lying in her bed sleeping.  
  
Luke lay peacefully in Mara bed but it wasn't all peaceful most of the night. As a visions of his father popped into his head. But not as Vader but as Anakin then flashes of the Jedi academy on Yavin IV destroyed all the padawans lying on the ground dead Jedi knights falling to the ground. A Red robed figure stood over the mass of dead bodies and rubble from the building with a eerie laugh coming from the figure, as Luke got closer to the figure a strange pain flew threw hmm the pain wasn't a hurting type of pain but one of emptiness closer and closer he made his way to the figure as he got close enough to see the outline of the hooded figure, it turned and faced him and at that moment Luke dream would end and then start over again.  
  
Mara arose out of the shower wrapped herself in her towel and went into her quarters Luke was still lying in bed.  
  
"dam for a Jedi master the boy can sleep a lot" she said to herself with a giggle as she put her flights suit on and leaned over to Luke and kissed him on the fore head as she did Luke awoke and opened his eyes to see Mara leaning over him her hair still wet from the shower tickling his nose as he reached around her and pulled her closer to him there lips met in a passionate kiss and embrace.  
  
"Morning sleep well?" he said to her  
  
Mara smiled and nodded her head  
  
"Are you going to sleep all day or you going contuine my Jedi training or is this the famous Jedi lazyness training" she said laughing as she poked him on his side. Luke jumped up from the bed and started to chase her around the room holding out his arms and twitching his fingers trying to catch her to tickle her.  
  
" oh no no not this time farm boy tickle me one more time and you will find each one of those digits of yours broken and crushed" she said with a smile as Luke stopped and thought about that for moment  
  
"hehehehe ok ok let me go shower up and we'll grab something to eat and work on some more of your training since we got 3 days before we reach courscant and have to brief the senate and leia on our mission unless you can think of something else you want to do" he said to her with a smirk as Mara just shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Dam I created a monster "she said smiling at him as he went to go take shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taloonen looked over at Preen as he returned from some errands he had to take care of for the arrival of the circle, he looked very worried  
  
"Did you get things ready for them" he said  
  
"Yes there needs are little mostly just complete privacy and some weird chemicals and herbs. How's our guest doing" he asked as he noticed a robed figure entered from the rear of the room. Preen looked in his eyes and all he saw was emptiness just a blank stare like looking into a black hole  
  
"Hello" Preen said to him as the man simple continued to stare off into space Preen extended his hand to shake it the man just walked by, but as he walked by Preen placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him but felt a overwhelming chill came about him and released his hand quickly. The robed figured walked over to the entrance and began to stare out at the crashing waves and the storm.  
  
"He is still in a state of flux and will be till the circle gets here and finishes what needs to be done to make him complete and ready for his return.  
  
"I don't understand why of all people they choose him why not just clone the emperor and return him to a living being" Preen said looking over at the hooded man  
  
"Because to finally destroy the Jedi and there master Luke skywalker they must not only do it physically but also mentally " Taloonen said returning to his work  
  
"Well whatever and however they're going to do as long as skywalker and those dam Jedi's of his and the new republic gets what's coming to do them is all I care" Preen said to talloonen walking over to a data console and began to check on some of reports coming in from there spy's.  
  
  
  
Luke was sitting down by the commucations console talking to leia  
  
"Well the mission was successful we managed to stop the production of the special spice that would have left the Jedi's powerless and we managed to free the slaves. How are the kids and han doing? He asked as leia even being far away she could sense a change in him  
  
" there doing good Luke is everything ok?" she asked him closing her eyes trying to get a grasp on what she was feeling from him even thou she wasn't fully trained in using the force Luke had taught her enough to sense each other out and there feelings  
  
"Everything is fine why do you ask?"  
  
" it seems something is different about you before you left on this mission you were how can I say a Jedi master of gloom now you seem energized and full of life maybe this mission was good for you" she said to him  
  
"Yeah better then you thought I found life and reason to embrace happiness" he said to himself  
  
" maybe just getting away from the academy and everybody for a few weeks was what I needed I guess" he said to his sister not wanted to mention the real reason as he promised Mara he would keep quiet about there new relationship until she felt ready for people to know.  
  
"Very well I look forward to hearing all about it when you return to cousrcant in a few days. I know han and kids will look forward also to seeing you maybe you can ask Mara if she like to join us for dinner the kids always like seeing her even han says she reminds him of his younger days" she said with a laugh as Luke put a smirk on his face when she mentioned Mara  
  
"I'm not sure about Mara but I'll ask her but she did agree to finish her Jedi training so she might be around the academy more. I'll see you in 2 days" he said to her as they ended there commucation Luke spun around in his chair and looked over at Mara who was working out, sweat was slowly making it's way down her tank top as she continued volley punches and japs onto the punching bag.  
  
"Thank god I'm on her good side" he said to himself as he got up walked toward her  
  
"Well you ready for some training we can work on some saber training if you like" he said to her as she turned and wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled Mara always enjoyed anything to do with weaponry.  
  
"Sure" she said to him grabbing a towel and wiping her self off and taking a sip of caf.  
  
Luke walked over and reached in a bag and pulled out a seeker and pushed on a small button on the top as it began to float around the room.  
  
"ok begin" he said as Mara ignited her lightsaber and held it in a defensive position. As the seeker begins to float around the room Mara followed it with cat like precision. The seeker let out a short blast and Mara raised her lightsaber to block the shot the seeker moved into another position and released another shot Mara of coarse returned with a block and another as the seeker moved faster and faster.  
  
"Good now I want you to use the force and feel the seeker and sense it's action" Luke said to her as he put a scarf around her eyes.  
  
Now make your self one with the force feel the presence of the seeker with the force feel as it moves sense all around you feel the differences as it moves" Luke said to her as Mara stood still for a second breathing deeply trying to feel the seeker with the force the seeker began to move around the room and Mara begin to follow it. With her lightsaber in a offensive position she began pivoting on her toes. The seeker began to send out a volley of shots Mara blocked the first few but then the seeker began to send them out faster and eventually a few got threw and hit Mara  
  
"Dam it Mara flung the scarf off and the seeker sent out another shot Mara block this one and then she reach down and swept up her blaster and shot the seeker a small explosion accrued as the seeker fell to the ground.  
  
"There!!" she said with a smirk  
  
"Mara you can't let your frustration get the best of you it will lead to anger and anger will lead to the dark side" Luke said as Mara nodded her head as Mara knew what the dark side felt like. Being the emperors hand and being around the emperor she could feel the dark side of the side of the force and she saw what it did and what it caused and she knew that was something she never wanted a part of she knew Luke was right.  
  
"Ok Skywalker how about one more time I promise to be nice" she said to him as he agreed and pulled out another seeker and Mara placed the scarf around her eyes this time Mara was dong a lot better blocking all the shots 


	4. lunch time

Mara was continuing to block the shots from the seeker faster and faster. Luke was impressed with her use of the force slowly he made his way behind her. He Picked up a weight bar and dropped it on the floor making a loud noise Mara spun around as the seeker got a shot in on her back side. Luke stopped the seeker as Mara lifted the scarf from her head  
  
"Mara you must be aware of everything around you but must also not loose your concentration or be distracted. He said to her as she looked at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Now that wasn't fair" she said to him wiping the sweat from her forehead. When all of a sudden Luke fell to the floor.  
  
"LUKE!!!!" Mara shouted as she ran over to him  
  
"I'm alright" he said grabbing onto a counter and pulling himself up from the floor  
  
"Don't give me any of that your not alright that the second time in 2 days you all of a sudden collapsed now what is wrong?" she asked him as Luke looked at her and didn't know what to say  
  
"I can't explain it I feel fine and I don't feel like something is wrong with me"  
  
"Well whatever it is as soon as we get to courscant in 2 days you getting looked at or I'll never speak to you again" Mara said to him in a stern voice.  
  
"Ok ok I'll get looked at but I don't think they'll find anything'' Luke said almost knowing for sure there was nothing physically wrong with him.  
  
"Fine as long as you get looked at,hmm all this training made me hungry what about you" she asked  
  
"Yeah I could go for something to eat" Luke said to her  
  
"Ok I'll go make us something to eat "she said to him taking a quick look at Luke and giving him a smile as she walked into the galley.  
  
Luke walked in and took at seat at the table. Mara was still preparing there lunch she didn't noticed Luke sitting down as she began to hum something. Luke leaned back and put his hands behind his hand and smiled as he watched Mara humming and dancing around kitchen.  
  
"She is so beautiful what have I've been doing all these years why haven't I noticed it before now" he said to himself as Mara turned and noticed Luke staring at her.  
  
"and what do you think your doing farmboy?' she asked with a smirk  
  
"Me??? Oh nothing" he said to her  
  
"How can someone who is the total opposite of me make me feel this way" she said to her self.  
  
"Easy I'm adorable" he said to laugh as Mara spun around and threw the spoon at him.  
  
" SKYWALKER!!! what I tell you about sneaking into my mind. Do it again and you'll find yourself wearing your lunch" she said to him as she picked up another spoon and started to point it at him shaking it in front him.  
  
"Ok ok ok but I wasn't in your mind I could see it clearly" he said to hear in a humble voice  
  
"Yeah right and I'm the Queen of the Galactic ball" she said to him sarcastically  
  
"You are defiantly my queen" he said to her as he grabbed her and kissed her tenderly and pasionally  
  
"Oh stop it with that mushy stuff sit down and eat "she said as her Luke sat down and began to eat there lunch  
  
"Oh leia invited you to dinner when we arrive on courscant I told I wasn't sure you would be available"  
  
"What!! You're already making plans for me now!! How do you know I didn't want to go maybe I wanted to go" Mara said as she got up and started to storm out of the galley.  
  
"Mara!! ,Mara wait!! What I say" Luke said as he got up and ran toward Mara. She ran into her room and slammed the door and locked it behind her.  
  
"Mara what's wrong?? I didn't say you were going I just told I didn't know I figure you didn't want her to know until you felt comfortable" he said to her  
  
" go away skywalker just leave me alone" she said as tears began to role down her face she tried to hold them in but she couldn't she didn't know why she was even mad at him or crying she just knew she had so many new feeling and emotions didn't know how to deal with them or put them in place.  
  
"Mara are you ok?" Luke asked again  
  
"Yes just let me be please" she said sucking up the tears and getting a hold of her self she didn't want Luke to see her like this  
  
"Alright" he said to her from the door of her room  
  
"Mara I'm sorry" he said to her within her mind and at that moment Mara stormed out and the fire was back into her eyes. Mara didn't know if she was mad that she made Luke feel like he did something or that he snuck in her mind again.  
  
"Luke wait you didn't do anything it' just me one part of me wants to yell and announce to the whole galaxy that I'm in love with luke skwalker jedi master man of my dreams. and the other wants to hide in a cave and never show anybody who I really am or how I feel. When you mention liea I just got upset because I know she is your only family and you are closer then anybody could be and I was worried maybe she might think I'm not right for her brother. Luke I'm the one who should be saying there sorry" Mara said as Luke held her in his arms looking into eyes.  
  
Luke smiled and gave Mara a reassurance kiss and took her hand into his an they both sat down  
  
"All leia cares is that I'm happy and she 'already noticed a difference I didn't even have to tell her."  
  
"But she knows that 6yrs ago I wanted and almost tried to kill you" she said to him as he lett out a loud laugh  
  
" liea has the outmost highest respect for you and has forgiven you for trying to kill me. beside she said that I have a strange effect on people either they want me on a pedestal or 6 feet under and Han he keeps telling leia that you're the female version of him and the kids adore you"  
  
"Really a female version of solo remind me to give him a good slap upside the head for that comment" Mara said as she cracked a smile and her and Luke both began to laugh at that thought  
  
"Do you want me to come?" she asked looking up at Luke  
  
"Of coarse" he said as they embraced and kissed 


	5. Ankin

Taloonen and Preen sat around the small dinner table eating there meal. When Preen turned over to his right and then returned and looked at Taloonen.  
  
"Does he eat" Preen asked turning back to the robed figure standing at doorway looking out at the storm.  
  
"Come... Come sit you must be hungry" Taloonen said to the robed figure.  
  
The man looked over at the table and then nodded his head and walked and took a seat in between Preen and Taloonen. Preen felt a slight chill as the figure sat down next to him.Taloonen passed him a plate of food and he looked over and nodded his head. He stared at it for a moment and then began to eat .Dinner was finished without another word spoken between any of them.Talonnen called a droid over to clear the table as the droid removed the plates and poured each man a glass of Travin wine Preen asked a question that has plagued him since this all started.  
  
"If he is a clone of Lord Vader I mean Ankin Skywalker does he have force powers?" Preen asked as Ankin suddenly lifted his head up when Preen said the word force.  
  
"I'm not sure we have tried many times to clone and induce the force into the clones but all were met with less then satisfying results. I think that's why the circle wanted Skywalker" Taloonen answered  
  
"hmm he looks so young I mean I've never knew what Lord Vader looked like without his mask then again I think Emperor Palpatine was the only one who knew what he looked like" Preen said and Ankin looked up from his quiet posture when Preen mention the word Vader and Palpatine and this time Preen and Taloonen both caught notice of it.  
  
"You said he has no memory of who he is or anything about the past, are you sure about that he seem to recognized the name Palpatine and Vader" Preen asked as Ankin got up from the table and walked to the doorway and began to stare out at the storm again.  
  
" what we are seeing is just basic instincts , as a clone you get the exact looks and mannerisms but as far as thoughts and memories go, that is that can't be cloned. I'm sure it is nothing but I better do some test on him before the circle gets here" Taloonen said to him  
  
"Test what kind of test can you do?" he asked putting a confused look on his face  
  
"Just some basic test I'll check some of his brain pathways for activity and place some imagines in his mind and watch for his brain activity" he said as he walked toward Ankin who was still staring out into the storm. Preen commented to himself about how if this was Vader/Ankin there was something odd about him as there was no personality and a emptiness about him.  
  
"While your running your test on Lord blankness I'll think I'll go grab some sleep the wine was very good tonight making me a bit sleepy" Preen said kind of laughing as he never liked Lord Vader and thought his reputation was a bit overrated. Though Preen has never had to deal with him except for an occasional commucation and a few requests. Preen never believed that much in the force dark or light he knew that there are powers out there but all the hype he has heard about the force he never really but any true belief into it.  
  
Taloonen just shrugged his shoulders and escorted Ankin to his lab.  
  
Preen walked into his quarters and laid on his bed and looked around the room and sighed for a brief moment. He thought to himself how he missed his governors mansion and how someday he would get all that back with the help of the circle and there plan to use Ankin to get rid of the new republic and the Jedi and there master Luke Skywalker. Preen snickered a evil grin on thinking how Skywalker is going to react when he finds his father alive and finds out it is he who will be the destruction once again of the Jedi and there way of life and his sister the leader of the new republic will meet the same fate at the hands of there own father.  
  
  
  
Mara was doing some work on her ship As Luke sat crossed leg on the floor of the cargo bay trying to mediate and see if he could get some answers to what's been happening to him the other night and this afternoon. As Luke closed his eyes and slowed down his breathing he reached out to the force. Slowly the dream from the other night started to return. He could see the red robed figure standing buy dead bodies while the academy was on fire Luke was frozen in place.  
  
"no this can't be all that we fought for all that we have accomplish I can't allow it to happen again no this can't be, it can't happen again" Luke said to himself but this time the dream was different as he stared at the red robed figure he started to make a outline of a face and at this point the dream would normally end and start over again but this time he was now standing face to face with the robed man.  
  
"Who are you" Luke asked as the figure tilted his head down and raised his hands and lifted the hood off, Lukes eyes shot up " No!!!!! It can't be… the eyes no! it can't" he said to himself as he woke from his mediation. Mara was walking in as Luke was catching his breath.  
  
"Sithspa now what" she said to herself as she walked over to Luke she could see the sweat perspire from him and the look in his eyes was that of a frighten boy  
  
"Luke what is it what did you see" she asked him as she knelt down and looked into his eyes. Mara knew something wasn't right Luke was powerful in the force and had the ability to see visions but the look in his eyes worried her she has never seen Luke frighten like this before of anything.  
  
"I'm not sure but something is happening I can't get a clear idea of what but something doesn't feel right and I'm getting a strange feeling of emptiness from the force" Luke said to her as Mara looked at him confused  
  
"Emptiness??" she asked  
  
"I can't explain it... it's almost like something is missing from the force not like a loss of powers more like something was pulled from it" he said to her as she shrugged her shoulders  
  
"Well you're the Jedi master and I'm sure it will come to you but your still going to see a doctor when we arrive on Courscant tomorrow. The Galaxy can wait a day for Luke Skywalker Jedi master to save it from doom" she said with a smile she knew that his latest vision had really shook him up but she wasn't going to press the issue about it right now "I just hope he doesn't do something stupid and go off by himself somewhere and not let a sole know where he is or what he is doing because of all this" she thought to her self  
  
"I'm not stupid… is that what you think of me" he said to her sternly  
  
"Oh great now I've done it "she said to her self … wait Skywalker what are you doing reading my thought" she snapped at him  
  
"It doesn't matter if you think I'm stupid fine maybe we wrong about each other" he said to her as Mara could swear her mouth just hit the floor of the cargo bay along with her heart. Mara immediately put all her walls up as high as she could.  
  
"What!!! Skywalker when we arrive and you get off this ship I never want to see you again and don't you even dam come near me or I will kill you this time" she said as she ran out of the cargo bay and ran into her room. Tears were already coming down her face as she tried to hold them back. Mara locked the door behind her and knelt down on the floor as the tears flowed down her face.  
  
" how could I… how could I have fallen for sithhead like that I knew it was wrong I'll never let my guard down again I swear" she said to herself clenching her fist as she tried to make herself angry for letting her guard down and of all people Luke Skywalker  
  
"What have I done I swear never again will I even allow anyone to get threw to me dam you Skywalker" she said as the tears came out even more  
  
Luke felt like he was just hit with a frying pan  
  
" sith what the fargin did I do" he said out loud just realizing what he said to Mara. The vision shook him so much he wasn't thinking straight and he knew the comment Mara made was just her way of saying Luke you need to think before you act sometimes and he was use to her smart comments and they never bother him before. But he did admit it did hurt a bit but not so much to say what he said to her.  
  
"Oh god what have I done" Luke said as he ran over to her quarters.  
  
"Mara Please Mara I'm sorry I didn't mean it" he said as there was no answer from her room  
  
"Mara please I love you" he said to her and as she heard those words she jumped up from the floor and with fire blazing in her eyes she walked over to the door  
  
"SKYWALKER!!! I TOLD YOU DON'T EVEN TRY TO TALK TO ME I swear I'll kill you" she said as she opened the door and Luke could see the fire in her eyes.  
  
" oh god I really screwed up I lost her after all these years of not knowing and then finally finding out the truth I lost her" he said to himself as he put his head down in shame.  
  
Mara was fuming with anger but as everyone always knew about Mara she did her best thinking when she was mad  
  
"Wait something wrong Luke doesn't just go off the wall like that it sounded more like something I would say something was really bothering him" she suddenly thought to herself but then anger filled her again until Luke looked up and she stared into his deep blue eyes and she could see that he was frighten but not the same fright she saw in his eyes a few moments ago before he said what he said to her. It was a frighten of loosing her  
  
"Luke" she said to him as he looked up at her and a shot of hope shot threw his heart  
  
" Mara please forgive me I'm sorry" he said to her as he lightly touched her hand and as he did she could feel the sorrow in his heat and the warmth from him knowing that he did really love her.  
  
"Mara I don't know what came over me I was so shaken from the vision I had. I couldn't shake it… I just snapped" he said to her  
  
"Great know you can add insane to your list of personality's traits" she said as Luke let out a slight smile.  
  
"But Luke what was it you saw… what made you so angry and frightened I never seen you like that" she asked as Luke took her hand, he was hesitant at first but he felt it was ok and he kneeled down and looked up at her.  
  
"Mara I'll tell you but first let me explain something... I' loved you from the moment I first saw you I don't know why it has taken me so long to realize it but I know for sure the minute I saw you I fell deeply madly in love with you. I can't hold anything back from you when I'm around you. I can't concentrate and when I hold you I never want to let you go. I have thought I loved before but nothing can put into words how I feel around you I have no barriers when it comes to you no defenses." Luke was saying as Mara began to cry again.  
  
" Dam it Luke I don't know if I'm mad at you because of what you said to me earlier or mad at you because when I look into those eyes of yours I can't stay mad at you" she said as Luke stood up and lightly brushed her cheek wiping the tears with his hand. They stood staring into each other eyes for what felt like an eternity. As they slowly moved closer to each other as Luke tilt his head and Mara tilting the opposite way. As they moved closer there lips lightly touched as the fire inside each other heart wrapped them in warmth unlike anything they felt before. At that moment Luke and Mara knew they were Destin to be together. The kisses lingered and lingered on neither one wanting to release the hold. They had a bond that would never break.  
  
"I love you "Luke said using the force to send it to her mind.  
  
"And I love you" she replied  
  
They didn't realize it but they now were both sitting on the floor in front of her quarters holding each other tightly not wanting to let the other go  
  
"I'm sorry too Luke for saying that comment I should have realized something was bothering you"  
  
"It's ok I know you didn't mean it the way I took it" he said to her and when Mara heard that. She knew that she did hurt him, for a second she didn't think it was possible but she knew she did  
  
"Luke when I walked in after your vision you looked so shocked almost frighten what was the vision" she asked wanting to get away from the subject of hurting Luke she never wanted to hurt him again.  
  
" I've been having this strange dream the past couple of nights … I'm on Yavin IV and the academy has been destroyed and there's dead bodies' of Jedi's all over the place and there;' a man in a red hooded robe standing over them with a evil grin over his face but I could never make out his face only just the grin, and then today. I decided to meditate and see if I could get a clearer picture of the man in the hood and when I got up close to him he let down his hood and his eyes were mine. Mara they were my eyes and his face look almost like mine not exactly but the eyes it was like looking in a mirror, and then it ended" he said to Mara as she could sense even talking about has shaken the Jedi master. 


	6. Dinner

Mara and Luke did some light force training each not brining up the earlier conversation about Luke vision. Tonight was going to be there last night together on the ship and Luke wanted to make Mara a special dinner as they didn't know what was going to happen once they arrive on Courscant.Luke thought to him self most of the remaining of the day how alive he felt around her and how she made him feel. Mara was getting ready to take a shower as she took a quick look in the galley her eyes popped wide open and had a look of fire in them.  
  
"SKYWALKER!!what have you done" she shouted as Luke was caught off guard and had turned around to face her when Mara let out a loud laugh as Luke put a confused look on his face and titled his head a bit to the left.  
  
"huh what's so funny" he said to her as Mara was holding on her towel wrapped around her body with one hand and with the other clutching her stomach from laughing.  
  
"You! that's what's so funny you may be a Jedi master but when it comes to kitchen duties you are defiantly not the master" she said to Luke pointing at his face which was covered with flour.  
  
Luke just smiled and reached behind and grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it at Mara. She immediately tried to move away but it was too late as the flour caught her in the hair and some what on her face. Mara tried to chase after Luke who was now laughing and running around the small galley from Mara.  
  
"Oh no!! it's a evil flour monster help help me" Luke said chuckling as Mara continued to chase him.  
  
Mara caught up to Luke as she reached to grab him the towel she had wrapped around her fell to the floor and as Luke turned around he stood in front of her in a daze admiring her silky skin and her slender and firm body.  
  
" now what are you looking at" Mara as Luke pointed to the towel on the floor as Mara blushed quickly even thou they have seen each other bodies unclothed she still wasn't used to having Luke seeing her like this Mara quickly picked up the towel and wrapped her self up.  
  
" I'm going to take shower you got 15 min to get this place back to it was before you destroyed it" she said as she turned around and headed toward the shower as luke ran behind her and smacked her on the butt leaving a white handprint.  
  
"Do that again farmboy and it will be the last thing you do" she said with a smirk as she continued onto the shower. As promised Mara came out of the shower in 15 min and Luke knew she ment what she said so for the last 15 min he cleaned up the galley.  
  
Mara was amazed Luke managed to get the galley cleaned up so fast as it looked like a thermal denotar had exploded earlier.  
  
"Good and for your next trick?' she said laughing  
  
" I'm going to get dressed I suggest you should clean yourself up unless your planning on sleeping in the galley tonight" Mara said with a laugh  
  
Luke set the table and placed a candle in the middle of the table and lit the candle and found some music in the ship database and put it on. He went into the shower and cleaned himself up Mara had already put his clothes in there.  
  
" hmm I think she's doesn't like my black outfit she always comments about them" he said to himself as he looked at the clothes she laid for him there was a beige pair of pants and a cream color shirt.  
  
Luke walked out of the shower and saw Mara standing there she had sad look on her face as he walked over to her and took her hand  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You did all this…Luke I never... No one has ever taken the time to do this for me" she said to him pointing to table and candle lit room  
  
"he he maybe they thought you would kill them he said as he stared at her outfit he was amazed at her beauty and in the leather flight suit that was specially made for her when she was the emperor hand, it fit her body like a glove and she knew it as it was made to be use in a seductive way. Mara was also caught with Luke clothes she picked them out right his body fitted into the slacks perfectly showing off his well formed and tight body.  
  
Very few words were said at dinner as they both just stared into each other eyes as they let there expressions speak for themselves.  
  
Mara thought how wonderful those past few days have been she didn't want it to end but she knew she was afraid and she wasn't use to that feeling.  
  
Luke got up from his seat and walked over to Mara and extended his hand  
  
" would you have this dance with me" he said to her as she took his hand and they walked over to the middle of the cargo bay and Luke put his arms around her waist and held her closely to him as Mara place her head on Luke shoulder. They stayed like this well after the song ended.  
  
Mara knew they would arrive on Courscant early in the morning and she didn't want the night to end she enjoyed being in Luke arms  
  
Luke took his hand and placed it under Mara chin and titled her head up staring into her eyes his lips met her in a soft passionate kiss.  
  
Mara took Luke hand and started walking to there quarters  
  
" your mine tonight skywalker no Jedi no saving the galaxy no liea just you and me" she said to him  
  
"Just the way I want it" he replied to her as he pulled her close to him rubbing his hand on her back searching for the zipper to release the flight suit Mara lips embraced his as they kissed deeply and passionately. Mara help Luke find the zipper as he pulled it down the flight suit peeled of her like banana. Mara reached down and unbuttoned Luke pants and pulled off his shirt they stood in her quarters embraced in each other hold completely naked Luke began to kiss Mara neck as she let out soft moan and her hands explored Luke body.  
  
They made love all night long falling asleep in each other arms each holding each other tightly not dearing to let the other go. 


	7. the arvail

A/N the story has been up for a few weeks but only 3 reviews. Come on let me know what you think good or bad I can take it.  
  
Han and Liea awoke early as Luke would be arriving in a few hours.  
  
"I'll go make breakfast for the kids while you take a shower" Han said to Liea as he gave her a light kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"it will be nice to have Luke around it's been a long time since he's been on Coruscant and the kids are dying to spend some time with him and show him how good they started to pick up on using the force" she said to him as he went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the children who were already up and in the living room watching some early morning vids.  
  
  
  
Luke was the first to awake as he looked over to his left and saw Mara sleeping peacefully she was still holding onto Luke he smiled at the thought of her sleeping peacefully. Luke tried to wiggle his way out of Mara hold without disturbing her. He managed to get out of the small bed without waking her as he grabbed his clothes and made his way to the refresher. Mara awoke and got of from her bed she noticed Luke was already awake and when she opened the door to get a cup of javjuice. She saw Luke piloting the ship  
  
" SKYWALKER!!!! What in livens name do you think you're doing" she said as she started to stomp her feet and walk over to Luke who was sitting in the captain's chair piloting Mara ship  
  
"What?? I'm just piloting the ship" he said to Mara who was now standing over him pointing her finger at him  
  
"You know dam well how I feel about this ship no one and I mean no one touches her. You may touch me but not my ship don't forget what you did to my galley" she said with a smirk  
  
"Now put her back on auto pilot" Mara said to Luke as he looked up and smiled and gave her a salute  
  
"Yes mam" he said as he put the ship back on auto pilot and got up from the chair  
  
"So how long before you have to report back to Talon Karrde" Luke asked not really wanting to know the answer both of them avoiding talking about the future during the trip back to Coruscant.  
  
"Not sure I'll give him a call once was were on planet…Well I'm going to take a shower and get dressed and don't you touch anything" she said to Luke as he thought to himself  
  
"The only thing I want to touch is you" he thought as she walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss  
  
"An I you" she said with a smile walking over to the refresher  
  
  
  
Preen awoke and walked out of his quarters and could see Taloonen still in his lab with Anakin. Taloonen was still running scans on Anakin brain activity.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Preen asked picking up a cup of javajuice  
  
" not really there some activity but nothing that could be counted as memory's" He said to Preen as a cold chill entered the room. As Preen and Taloonen turned to see what the disturbance was they were shock to see 6 robed figures standing in the middle of room  
  
"Masters" they both said together as they knelt down and bowed there heads  
  
"All is well with darksider?" one of them asked pointing to Anakin on the lab table with probes attached to him  
  
Nervously Taloonen replied "yes masters just double checking making sure everything as you requested, he has no memories nor does he know who he is"  
  
"Very good we shall begin now leave us" one of the robed figures said as they walked over to Anakin and one of them reached out and touched Anakin as he touched him Anakin convulsed and then relaxed. Preen and Taloonen walked into the other room an watched threw the transparent plexisteel as the 6 robed figures circled Anakin each one of the figures titled there head back and let out a loud screech and then return to there normal stance. A few moments passed by and the door to the labatory opened as the robed men walked out  
  
"Preen did you do as we requested is everything prepared" one of them asked  
  
"Yes masters" Preen replied as he felt something probing his mind going deeper and then suddenly Preen was thrown against the wall by an unknown force.  
  
"You pathetic piece of flesh do you think we can't see your true thoughts. Be lucky were in a forgiven mood or you will be a puddle of flesh. Your mind is week and foolish they all said at once with Erie sound in there voice. Preen feel to the floor and the hooded figures left the room. 


	8. it begins

A/N sorry for the short update more tomorrow Please Review the more the merrier  
  
  
  
  
  
Mara finished getting dressed and walked out of her quarters and went over to Luke who was staring out into space.  
  
"Mediating?" she asked looking at Luke deep in thought  
  
"Oh no just thinking about the vision from the other day "he said to Mara as she walked up behind and placed her hand on his shoulder  
  
"Luke I'm sure everything will be fine "she said to him in a reassurance voice. Mara took her seat at the captain chair as Luke took the Co pilots seat.  
  
"When we get to Coruscant I have something that you and Leia might be interested in it took me 6years to find it but it might hold some unanswered question." Mara said to Luke who seems a bit confused.  
  
"What did you find?" he asked  
  
"Well the Emperor always told me that those who had the information always had the power and we all know how power hungry the emperor was. And even thou most of the recorded from the old Republic were destroyed and wiped from the central imperial main frame the emperor had his own records he kept hidden away incase he ever needed them. It took me almost 5 years to find them and almost another just to crack the security on them but I think I accomplish cracking the security and maybe there will be some records of your father and mother." Mara said to Luke watching his expression go from humble to almost like a child who just got a new toy.  
  
"Really!!!! Oh that would be so great I mean Leia has some memories of our mother and she has help me gather a picture of her in my mind and we know some brief info on her but my father there is no record of Anakin anywhere I mean the Jedi temple was completely destroyed most of the archives were wiped and most people that remember my father can't remember what he looks like. This is the second happiest day" he said to her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Second??" she asked  
  
"Yes second the first is the day we realized we loved each other" he said to her getting up from his seat and kissing her softly on her forehead.  
  
Mara looked up at Luke and smiled  
  
"Alright Mr. Mushy get buckle in were going to be landing in a few minutes" she said to him  
  
"Oh and Luke I'm not afraid anymore about us" she said to him as she held his hand. Luke was happy to here the news Mara just told him both about the records and not being afraid about there new relationship but he also knew that there was still bit of here that was scared and he would accept it  
  
Taloonen  
  
Looked over Preen with his scanner and tended to his burns that he received when he angered the circle  
  
"Looks minor but here take this it will help with the burning sensation" Taloonen said as he handed him a capsule.  
  
"What did you do anyways to anger them?" he asked wondering what he did do  
  
"I'm really not sure I mean I felt them probing my mind and my only thoughts whewre of the darksider"  
  
"Hmm well if I was you I would not think of anything until this is done with"Taloonen said as the robed figures walked into the room  
  
"It is time leave us be" a eerie voice said from the background as the 6 robed figured circled around Anakin. Taloonen and Preen hurried and left the room as they left they could hear some chanting and Preen turned before leaving and could see Anakin convulsing on the table. Threw the transparent plexisteel they could see smoke filling the room and what looked like lighting hitting Anakin. there was a loud flash and the door to the room slid open and Anakin stood at the entrance of the door the empty look on his face that appeared before was know gone and was replaced with a sinister smile and eyes that were filled with fury.  
  
"The ship is ready for my departure" he asked  
  
" yes it is all set and ready for you in the docking bay" Preen answered as Anakin walked past the men Preen looked in the room Anakin just left from and nudge Taloonen in the side  
  
" look" was all he said as both men were in disbelief as the 6 robed figures were no longer there and this was the only entrance in and out of that room all that was there was 6 lifeless red robes laying on the floor  
  
  
  
Jade Fire fired its landing boosters as it made its' way onto docking platform 5. Leia and Han and the kids along with some security were waiting as the ship slowly descended onto the platform. Marta punched in some codes and ship went into cool down mode for the engines as Mara and Luke got up from there seats they could see the People waiting for them outside  
  
" Remember farmboy I do love you" she said to Luke as she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss  
  
"And I love you and I'll keep my promise" Luke said returning the kiss  
  
"Well you better go out first or we might never get out of the ship" she said to him as he turned and smiled  
  
"Your right and it might not be a bad idea but I guess they'll wonder if something is up if we never leave the ship" he said with a laugh as he grabbed his bag and headed toward the ramp. Luke walked out and off the ramp and onto the docking platform as soon as he was in view the solo twins ran up and hugged him  
  
"Uncle Luke Uncle Luke we missed you" the kids said as Luke kneeled down and returned there hug  
  
"I missed you to" he said to them as Leia who was holding there newest baby in her arms walked up to him  
  
"Alright kids give your uncle a break you'll have plenty of time to spend with him" Leia said to the kids as they broke away from Luke. Leia passed young Anakin off to Han and gave her brother a hug also  
  
"it's nice to have you back " Leia said as Luke suddenly grabbed his head and fell to his knees screaming in pain but also as Luke fell so did Leia feeling the same agonizing pain Luke felt accept this was worse then before as the pain was more intense. Security swarmed around them as shocked faces were among them all.  
  
"Quick get a med team get some help here" Han yelled out as Mara was now running down the ramp toward Luke  
  
"Luke!!! " Mara screamed out and ran to him making her way threw all the security the press were already starting to show up as Han pointed to one of the security man to block them from coming in.  
  
" What happened?" Mara already knowing pretty much the same thing that happened twice on the ship is now happening again but this time to Luke and Liea. 


	9. coma

The security team circled around the fallen Jedi master and his sister the chief of state as Han was screaming for the med droid  
  
"Where the sith is that dam med team" he said looking at his wife lying on the ground clutching her head screaming. The kids were hanging onto Han leg as he held onto young Anakin, the look in there face was of pure shock they have seen a lot in there young lives being moved around from planet to planet and had there lives threaten on more then one occasion but this time it all hit home seeing there mother and uncle lying on the ground.  
  
"Mara is there anything you can do can you use the force to help them Please Please" Han said almost begging which wasn't in his character but seeing his wife and brother in law like this was more then he could stand he wished it was him down there not her as he would have done anything to take the pain away from her.  
  
"I'm not sure what I can do but I will try" Mara said as she knelt down next to Luke and Leia and closed her eyes reaching out to the force she placed a hand on Luke and then her other on Leia as soon as she touched Leia, Mara almost fell back as a intense pain shot threw her body she clinched her teeth trying to take in the pain. The vision that Luke saw earlier and told her about she was now seeing. The red robed figure standing over the dead bodies of the Jedi's the academy destroyed she was moving closer to the figure when he let his hood down she saw the blue eyes Luke talked about and they did look like his but there was something different about them they weren't full of peace and content and warmth like Luke are they were filled with hatred and pain and evil then Luke came running behind him and the figured struck Luke down then more intense pain shot threw Mara she opened her eyes to look at Leia and Luke there pain was increasing the more Mara tried to subside it the more it intensified for them finally both Leia and Luke passed out as the med team showed up.  
  
"What happened? One of the med officers asked  
  
"Were not sure they both just clutched over and began screaming it was right before you arrived before they finally passed out" Han said passing Mara a quick look.  
  
Leia and Luke were placed on a stretcher and probes were monitoring there vital signs everything was ok expect there was no brain activity. A silver hair lady walked up to Han and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I got here as soon as I could is the princess ok?" she asked and without even turning Han knew immediately who she was. The only person left to call Leia princess was her loyal and faithful childhood friend and later handmaiden and now confidant Kel Ta  
  
" Kel we don't know we don't even know what happened" Han said as she could sense the stress in his voice  
  
"Here let me take the kids back to the house there no need for them to see all of this and I'm sure there starving" she said as Han handed Anakin to her and she knelt down and looked at Jaycen and Jansen. "Come you 2 your mom will be fine remember she is a princess no harm will come to her.  
  
Han and Mara rode in the ambulance with Luke and Leia Han looked nerveous and Mara looked both frighten and worried  
  
"What is it what happened when you touched them you looked like you were in just as much as pain as them" Han asked as he looked at Mara staring at Luke and he thought he could see a tear coming down her face  
  
" Well on our way back here Luke experienced something similar to this but not as intense or for this long there was a vision involved and when I touched them I also saw the vision of death and the destruction of the Jedi and.. and.."Mara was getting choked up trying to get out what else she saw  
  
"What is it Mara what??" Han asked as Mara got a hold of herself  
  
" I also saw Luke killed by the figure who killed the rest of the Jedi but there was more not of the vision but as the more I tried to subside there pain the more it intensify almost like a fight was going on and Luke also told me he felt a emptiness in the force and I could feel it also but not emptiness but something was ripping it apart" she said to Han as the ambulance stopped and the doors swung open and a team of doctors and nurses came rushing in grabbing the stretcher with Leia and Luke.  
  
Han and Mara got out and followed the doctors as all he could hear was a bunch of mumbles as the doctors were running test and looking at charts Han was getting frustrated waiting for some answers.  
  
"Excuse me mam only immediate family are allowed pass these door you'll have to wait outside" a Nurse said to Mara as Han stepped in between them.  
  
"Excuse me!! She is family and you will allow her in and you will get me a doctor who can get me some answers to what's happening to my wife and brother in law now!!" Han ordered as Mara felt a brief moment of happiness hearing Han say she was family in a few seconds which seemed like hours to Han and Mara a Doctor walked up to them.  
  
"General Solo.. Mam" the doctor said politely  
  
"I'm no longer a General you can just call me Han and this is Mara Jade" han said as the doctor sat next to them.  
  
"yes Mr. Solo well it seems that both your wife and your brother in law experienced some sort of mental trauma there vital signs are stable but I must inform you that there is no brain activity at al from either one of them and that worries us" he said  
  
"Doc I'm a pilot what does this all mean are they going to be fine"  
  
Han asked as he has seen Luke many times in worse condition just get up and walk away like nothing had happened but know his wife was in there also.  
  
"Mr. Solo Miss Jade basically your family is in a coma and with no brain activity hope isn't good" the doctor said as Han almost fainted and Mara caught a hold of him before he fell forward.  
  
  
  
"This can't be happening everything was fine actually Leia just had a check up a few days ago and the doc said she was very very fit" Han said as Mara could see the fright and worry in his eyes  
  
"Luke My love please hear me" Mara said to her self reaching out to the force trying to sense Luke or Leia. Mara couldn't feel Luke presence even with there strong bond there was nothing there infect she could almost feel the emptiness Luke described in the force.  
  
  
  
  
  
The shuttle landed in one of the remote areas of Corcusant the ramp to the shuttle came down and Anakin Sywalker walked down and stopped and took in the dingy air coming from the city wide planet. Anakin grabbed a speeder and headed deeper into the former imperial populated section and found his way at the house of Lord Vader the outside of the house was mainly undamaged a few blaster burns and a lot of dirt and grime. Anakin entered the home and inside looked like the death destruction happened in here instead of space everything was destroyed. Anakin walked over to the east wall and cleared some debris and enter a code into a panel on the wall and suddenly a door slid open and a vacuum pressured release of air hit him in the face. The room was just as it was the last time Lord Vader was here it was his secret workshop where he like to go to escape everything and anything. He walked over to a wall panel and enter a code and the panel slid open Anakin reached in and grabbed a light saber he looked at it and smiled as he felt it's grip and slowly moved his finger up to the activation switch a Red beam glowed out of it as it spring into action Anakin flowed and swayed the saber around the room and for a brief moment felt peace within him then all of a sudden just as quick as that peace was felt anger filled his body and swung the light saber at some of the tools hanging on the wall as they crashed to the floor .  
  
Anakin was in full rage acting like a mad man destroying everything in his path as the last remits of Lord Vader was being wiped out. Anakin left the house in a hurry and jumped on his speeder and headed down the street as he made his way around the corner a explosion happened and what once was lord Vader home was know a pile of burning rumble. 


	10. the Jedi temple

A/N sorry for the late update please review let me know how the story is progressing or degressing I need to know how the story is moving along slow fast just right  
  
  
  
Anakin was walking down one of the millions crowded streets that filled the planet of Coruscant, when he noticed on a vid screen a news alert came on announcing the hospitalization of the chief of state Leia Organna Solo and her brother Jedi master Luke Skywalker. The alert didn't give him too much information except that they were in an unannounced location under supervision and medical treatment. But the news alert didn't have to tell Anakin what was going on. Ordinary people out walking in the streets gave more info then the news as panic was on everyone face.Anakin had a slight grin on his face hearing the news of the twins.  
  
"Excuse me is what being said on the news true?" he asked a stranger walking by him  
  
The man stopped and turned to face Anakin "yes!! Can you believe it this has got to be the worse news I heard in some time" the man said as he put his hand on his head and shook it in disbelief  
  
"You wouldn't happened to know where there at I would like to pay my respect?" he asked as the man shook his head  
  
"No there keeping that a secret "he answered  
  
"Very well "Anakin said as he went back on his way.  
  
Anakin made his way around the streets without a problem thou he doesn't remember ever being here or were he is heading he did feel that he was going in the right direction. As he continued on his way more and more people where coming out in the streets with disbelief on there faces the news was all over the place about the Princess and Luke. Anakin was feeding off the people fear and it felt good it was filling him up like a hungry child who walked in on a banquet fit for a king. Anakin continued to walk around the streets of Coruscant taken in the fear from the citizens walking out on the streets  
  
" you will seek them out and torment them even more you will be there savior and then there death" a voice in the back of his mind said as he closed his eyes and acknowledged the wish of the circle. A Hour or 2 passed by and Anakin found himself in front a area of the city that now was a arcalogical dig for the new republic he noticed a sign in front of him  
  
New Republic archeological site authorized personal only the sign read as a guard walked up to Anakin  
  
"You there you can't enter without pass or written permission from the new republic historical society" the guard said as Anakin looked at him and waved his hand  
  
"I don't need a Pass "  
  
"You don't need a pass" the guard aid with a blank expression on his face  
  
"I may enter"  
  
"You may enter" the guard said as he opened the gate and Anakin walked in. Anakin stopped after about walking a few feet and looked up at a pillar still standing in the middle of the rubble and as he looked around he could see the base of 4 other pillar with the still remaining pillar in the middle as he continued to look around the rumble a eerie smile came on his face  
  
"Fools feeble minded fools" a voice in the back of his mind said with an eerie laugh. Anakin walked down a set of stars that where cleared of rubble and was looking in huge hallway there was blasters marks all over the walls he started to walk down the hallway when he looked in one of the rooms and thought to himself this must have been the quarters for the people living here. He walked into one of the rooms and looked around. dust filled the room and debris of marble rock was all over the place as he stood in the room a race of emotions shot threw him thou he couldn't get a fix on them they were running threw him when he got a sharp pain and fell to his knees. As he gathered his strength he started to raise himself up when he noticed a picture underneath a rock he moved the rock and grabbed the picture he looked at the 3 imagines on the picture one of a beautiful woman with long dark hard tied up in braids deep brown eyes and 2 men one older and bearded the other young with blonde hair and blue eyes he titled his head to the left and then to right with a confused look on his face he felt pain coming from the picture but couldn't place the people in the picture. Anakin tossed the picture down as it hit the floor it shattered into a 100,s of pieces Anakin turned quickly and left the room he continued to walk till he came to a hall he was now at the top of the center pillar he managed to open the door and as the door opened a force pushed him to the wall Anakin felt out with the force but couldn't sense anything, grabbing his lightsaber and activated it he took a defense stance and surveyed the room. He walked further into the room and now stood in the center of the room he felt a presence in the room of many beings. A sharp pain hit him in the leg and then in the right arm a brush of air entered the room and flew past Anakin with it a cold chill shoot threw him as another shot of pain hit him in the back. The cold chill came back and Anakin walked out of the hall.  
  
"find the skywalker's" the voice in the back of his mind said as Anakin headed out the building leaving the area Anakin turned around and took another look at the building and the rubble the imagine of the picture came to his mind he couldn't place it but it stuck in his mind but the more he thought of it the more a pain in his head started to grow.  
  
  
  
Leia and Luke were kept in a underground hospital only used for high officials and VIPs security was tight as new republic guards and a few of Luke's Jedi's were all over the place each time a doctor or nurse entered the room they were questioned and search. Luke and Leia where placed in the same room Han and Mara stood over them looking at the readouts  
  
"It's been 2 days and no change I'm getting worried" Han said as Mara looked over him and could se how tired he was he neither had slept since this whole ordeal begin  
  
"Han I'm worried also but something is telling me they'll wake out of this" Mara said looking back down at Luke and rubbing her palm along his cheek  
  
" well I don't all about this force stuff and how it works but I will tell you this whomever is the cause of this I'm going to kill them with my bear hands" he said to her as she could see the anger being built up in Han and also the fear for his family  
  
"Han we will find out but you need to rest why don't you go lay down in the bed in the other room for a while I will watch over them I wont let anything happened to them and if anything happen s I will wake you at once" she said to hi m as he nodded his head in disagreement  
  
"No I won't leave her" he said  
  
" listen if were going to be any help to them we need to be at our best and were not going to be any good with no sleep now if I have to stun you to get you to sleep I will, now if you wont lay down in the bed in the other room fine so be it but you will sit your butt down in that chair over there and take a nap and get some rest" Mara said pointing to a recliner as she knew from the start Han would not go to the other room  
  
" very well but only for a hour then you do the same" he said to her as he sat back in the chair and tied to get in a comfortable position but also keeping a eye on Leia  
  
" fine while your resting I'm going to try some mediating and see if I can sense Luke or Leia again and search out with the force and see if I can get some answers" Mara said to Han  
  
"Mara thank you for being here I think the kid got something for you don't say that I ever told you but whenever your name is mention twinkle would pop in his eyes and he acts all funny and try's to deny having any thoughts of you" Han said to her as a slight smile came over her and then a tear came out of Mara eye Han caught notice of it  
  
"What wrong Mara? He asked sluggishly as sleep was begining to take its toll on him  
  
" it's nothing first lets get Luke and Leia back to us and then I'll let you know" she said to Han as he had a idea already what was upsetting her as he put a sly smile on his face  
  
"Luke skywalker and Mara Jade who would have thought" Han said softly to himself as he fell asleep  
  
Mara took Luke hand and closed her eyes  
  
" my love please talk to me don't leave me when we just found each other Luke please" she called out with the force Mara search out with the force and felt the same emptiness she felt earlier she still couldn't figure out what it was. 


	11. chapter 11

A/N sorry it took so long to update busy week .well  thing will now pick up in the story as I introduced all the characters now the fun will begin as usual please REVIEW REVIEW

A few hours had passed by and Han finally awoke from the chair next to Leia thou his neck was stiff and in pain from sleeping in the chair he didn't want to leave her side. He turned to see Mara who had also fell asleep as lack of sleep had  overcome both of them. Seeing Mara lying next to Luke brought a smile and a short chuckle to the former smuggler face.

"Luke and Mara Jade who would have thought" he thought to himself with another chuckle. Thou Mara hadn't said anything to Han about her and Luke new relationship he could tell. As Han was getting up from the chair and stretching and rubbing the back of his neck Doctor Ktel walked in. Han didn't like this doctor as he was good at his job and sometimes Han thought to good. It was just his personality that was to dry and when he spoke it was like talking to a book just the facts nothing more nothing less.

"Morning doc…I think" Han said not sure what time of day it was or how long he was out for

" Actually it would be evening I'm here to check up on the patients" Ktel said plainly as he walked over to Leia bed and looked at the data pad and began entering some notes and then walked over to Luke and did the same. Han was studying the look on the doctor's face trying to get a feel for what's going on.

"Well?" Han asked

"Well??" Ktel replied back with a confused look on his face

"Doc it's been almost 3 days now and nothing has changed is there any news.. you guys are supposed to be doctors but all I see is you guys walking in here look at the data read out and walk out" Han said with a bit of anger in his breath as the frustration of seeing his family lying there unconscious was beginning to get to him.

"Their isn't much to do as were still not sure what  caused this and to be honest as each day passes by the situation can turn worse if no brain activity happens soon there will be little chance for full recovery" Ktel said in a vague voice that made Han anger grow further

" you mean to tell me that with all the brain smarts you and your fellow doctors have in this hospital you can't figure out what is going on and now your telling me that if something doesn't happen soon that we may loose them" Han said with a bit sarcasm in his voice.

Ktel just nodded his head in agreement and didn't want to further discussing this with Han as he could tell buy the tone of his voice that it was a fruitless idea to continue the conversation.

Han couldn't believe what he was hearing from the doctor.

"After all we been threw the rebellion, the rebuilding of the New Republic this can't be happening" he said to himself as his frustration started to grow.

Han watched Ktel leave the room and as the door closed behind him Mara started to wake up shaking her head and rubbing her eyes she looked up at Han. 

"What was that all about?" she asked in a groggy voice sensing Han anger Han turned and looked across over at Mara was now standing up.

"Stupid doctors can't find an answer to what's wrong with them and now there saying that if something doesn't happen soon it might be to late.. And I can't let myself believe that. Han replied back to her As Mara face turned even whiter then it was already from just waking up hearing what Han just said

"What!!! No there got to be something that can be done.. The Jedi healers from the Academy should be arriving soon maybe they'll give us some hope" Mara said as she turned and looked at Luke and ran the back of her hand angasit his cheek

" please don't leave me not now not after we just found each other I love you Luke" Mara said to herself returning her eyes back to Han as Mara was sensing more and more anger from him

"Han I sense your frustration and I know what your going threw Luke and Leia are not ordinary people they have a special bond and powers that most can't even begin to fathom" Mara said to Han putting a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure both he and her of there current situation

"I know Mara it's just frustrating ever since the beginning there was always something I could do to help  and right now I feel helpless when chewie died I made a promised not to let anyone close to me slip away from me.. and I feel I'm breaking that promise just sitting waiting on those brainless wonders who call themselves doctors come up with no answers" he said to her as he begin to pace back and fourth along the room. Mara knew that this wasn't going to get any easier for either of them and knew she had to break Han concentration abit before he exploded

" I know how you feel but it still doesn't do us any good getting frustrated over it …I know I could use some java juice and you look like you could use some to why don't I go get us  some and you might try putting a call into your kids I'm sure there just as worried" Mara said hoping Han would be distracted enough when he talked to children as Mara knew from talking with Luke that the children were Han life and brought him so much joy watching them grow up.

" yeah I better put a call into them they probably got 3p0  all dissembled up by now" he said with chuckle as Mara sense han joy at thought of his children and the thought seeing 3p0 all layed out on the living room floor all in pieces

Mara laughed at the thought of the strange relationship Han had with 3p0 almost as strange as Luke and R2

" Oh make mine sweet the java juice here is like hyper sludge" Han said as Mara started to walk out of the room. After Mara had left and the door to the room closed Han place a light kiss on Leia forehead and walked over to the vid station and out a call into his home

As the call went threw the appearance of 3P0 enter the screen as Han put a smirk on his face "  good afternoon master skywalker I must say your not looking to well maybe a shave and a good shower we'll do you well"3PO said as han just shook his and thought that one of these days he was going to have to reprogram him

" Listen goldenrod I'll shower up after speaking with the children, now where's winter" Han asked talking sacristy

" But master solo good hygiene brings good health…" 3PO started to say as Han interrupted

" Listen you golden basket of crossed wires I said I'll deal with that after now gets me winter" Han said in a stern voice but actually Han always enjoyed the raptures he and 3PO shared

" I never can understand humans"3P0 said as he turned to go get winter

The silver hair lady who Han knew was Leia closet friend and confidant showed up on the screen

" Han how's the princess and you look awful you need a goods shave and shower" she said to him as Han shook his head remembering what 3Po just told him

" She is the same no change at all how are the children doing" he asked her as he could see Anakin in the background working on some piece of electronic

" children children come here your father is on the vid" winter said as the children ran up to the vid screen winter bent down and picked up the infant Anakin as he smiled when he saw the imagine of his father on the screen

" Hiya Pa" they all said in unison as Han brought a joyful smile on his face seeing his children

" are you being good for winter your not giving her any trouble are you?" he asked with a smirk on his face knowing that all 3 of his children posed a strong connection to the force and it would be a job for anyone to handle all three but he also knew they all loved and looked at winter as there aunt and would behave

"yes father but Anakin he took the washing machine apart.." jaycen said to his father bring a smile to his face as han thought to himself about a little infant working on electronics and knew them better then most adults and from han has been told he exactly like his grandfather when it came to fixing things

" Anakin why did you take the washing machine apart?" Han asked his son who winter was know holding in her arms 

" Pa pa it broken no blinky blinky me fix" Anakin replied with a smile

" Dad how is mom" Jansen asked

" she's ok the doctor said she will be fine soon" han said lying as he didn't want to let the children know the truth but the children sense there father frustration but didn't let on they knew the truth

" Dad when can we see mom we want to come down and see you and mom and Uncle Luke.. winter said we had to ask you first" his daughter asked who was a spitting imagine of her mother han stared at the little girl for a few seconds and then looking at all three of them wonder how innocent they all are in all of this and to be brought up in so much fighting he was surprised how the twin have turned out so far

" Maybe later today after I clean up" he said looming at winter and then 3P0 in the background with a smirk on his face.

"Really!!! We made ma and uncle a get well card and I picked some flowers" she said as her brother interrupted her

" Yeah dad she picked them from Gorgo garden next door" he said telling on his sister as she gave him a quick nudge with the force

" Dad!!! She pushing me" jaycen yelled out as he and his sister started bantering with each other

" Alright you two keep that up and I'll have winter leave you with 3P0 instead of coming here" he said to them as they both straighten up

" Well I better go clean myself up oh Anakin 3Po looks kind sick maybe he's broken" Han said to his son as he could almost see a shock in 3P0 face if the droid could actually show one

" Really dad I'll go fix him right now" Anakin said

" no no that's ok I was just kidding" han replied as he said good bye to his kids and spoke with winter for a few more minutes and then closed the vid link and went off to the bathroom to wash up

Mara was walking down the hallway a robed figured bumped into her

" Sorry" she said looking at the man in front of her she sense something but couldn't place it

" No it was my fault I must apologize" Anakin said to her as he looked up at Mara and smiled he probed her mind quickly and a small smirk came to his face as he apologized and headed on his way. Mara stopped and turned to look for Anakin but he was already gone Mara shrugged her shoulder and thought to herself she must still be a bit groggy  as she went on her way to the cafeteria to her and Han some java juice

Anakin walked up to the door of Leia and Luke room as a guard walked up to him

"You there!! What are you doing" the guard asked approaching Anakin

" I was going to go pay my respect to the Jedi master Luke Skywalker" Anakin said as he noticed the guard looking down at the data pad. Anakin probed his mind quickly to see what he was looking at as the guard turn his attention back to Anakin

" Who are you" he asked

" Oh excuse my ignorance I'm  Stil Durron a Jedi from the Colloi system" Anakin said as the guard looked back down at the data pad

" very well you may go in but visitor are not allowed a long time 5 min and next time you must check in with security please" the guard as Anakin nodded his head agreement and apologize for not doing so in the first place. Anakin opened the door to the room and could see Leia and Luke lying in there beds eyes close as Han was in the bathroom taking a shower

A cold chill filled Anakin body and a evil grin came upon his face as he approached Luke and Leia as he stood over Leia body flashes of the picture he saw at the old Jedi temple came to his mind and a sharp pain ran threw his body shaking the imagine of the picture from his mind Anakin went to grab for his lightsaber when a voice in his mind came to him

" No not yet there time is not yet but soon" the voice said as Anakin released his grip on his lightsaber and placed it back on his belt. Anakin could sense Han coming out of the shower and he decided it would be best to leave as he was told in the voice in his mind it wasn't time to show himself yet.

Anakin walked out of the room and turned right down the hallway as Mara was coming back to the room she could see the a figure turn the corner she sensed out to see if there was danger coming from the room and she didn't sense anything so she out the thought away in the back of her mind. Entering the room Han was just coming out the bathroom all clean shaven and refreshed his hair was abit messy from being wet and he brushed it back in place

" now that's a lot better looking now you don't look so how does Leia say it.. Ah yes scruffy looking" Mara said to him handing him his java juice

" Ok what is with everyone today can't man going unshaven for a few days without being pestered" Han replied taking the coffee from Mara. Her b put a confused look on her face at his comment

" Thank for the java juice" Han said to her as Mara took at a look at Leia and Luke lying still in bed

" Well I hope you left me some hot water" she said to him as she finished her java juice and headed toward the shower


	12. the meeting

The room was quiet except for the occasional peeps and blurbs from the monitors hooked up to Luke and Leia. Han was getting more and more flustered pacing back and forth in the room

"Han this isn't doing either of them any good with you pacing back and forth and grunting like a Banta on a hunt for a companion" Mara said getting up from her seat next to Luke. She was also getting frustrated as neither one of them were helpless and couldn't do anything but sit and wait and hope for the best.

As Mara and Han paced the floors of the room winter and the children were on there way to the room when little Anakin bumped into a stranger in the hallway

"Oh little one I'm sorry I must pay more attention where I'm going" the robed figured said to the little boy

"That ok." the boy said looking at the man

"Are you a Jedi? When I grow up I'm going to be the best Jedi there is" Anakin said as the man got down on one knee and looked directly into the yes of the young boy

"A Jedi huh so what is your name little Jedi" the man said

"My Name is Anakin Solo" the boy said

"Anakin hmm never heard that name before I must remember it when I look at the holo vid and I can say that I met the great Jedi Anakin solo"   
the man said as Anakin stuck out his hand to shake the man hand but as Anakin hand touched the robed figure hand the man stood up almost taking Anakin with him and grabbed his head as a sharp pain shot threw him

"Are you alright can we get you a doctor "winter asked grabbing akin in her arms and pulling him closer to him

"Yes..Yes I'm fine just a slight headache I must be going nice to meet you Anakin" the man said as he turned away from winter and the children a fight begin in his head

" I must kill them now it must end" Anakin said to himself

" no it is not time yet" the voice in his mind said but there was something else going on in his mind the Anakin couldn't place and the circle that have in place themselves inside the clone of Anakin couldn't sense.

As Anakin was about to turn the corner to get on a lift to the ground level floor a child grab the back of his tunic

" Excuse me you dropped this" the boy said holding out a old piece of something that looked like a old piece of hand made jewelry wrapped in a thin leather band as another sharp pain ran threw Anakin

" Leave me now go!! Leave" Anakin spun around eyeing the boy who was a bit taken but the sudden change in the man personality

" you must leave now boy" the man said almost fighting to get the words out as the young Anakin ran down the hall back to winter and his brother and sister

" Are you alright?" winter asked as he could see a bit a fear in the boy eyes

" Yes I wanted to give this back to the nice man but he told me to leave" Anakin said

"Well maybe he was in a hurry as we should be if we want to go see your mom and dad and your uncle Luke" winter said as the children smiled and they went on there way down the hall and gave the guard there access card

" you may enter" the guard said as he opened the door to the room for them as the door open Han saw the kids and opened up his arms as they came running to him. Han looked at the children and could see the fright in their eyes as they saw there mother laying there all still next to there uncle

"Dad is mom and Uncle Luke going to be alright" Jaycen asked looking over at his mother and uncle

" I have to be honest were not sure but  I know in my heart she will be your mom is a strong person and your uncle well he's got you know more then me that force stuff

" oh hi Mara" Jansen said just noticing  here sitting next to Luke when all of a sudden a loud scream came from Liea and it looked like time stood still as everyone turned to face her to see little Anakin with his hand holding hers as her yes opened up widely and she let out a loud scream

" Oh my god!!! Leia" Han imeditly said as everyone was tongue tied and he put the kids down and ran over to her bed

" Anakin  quickly go touch your uncle" leia managed to say as Anakin smiled and ran over to Luke Mara got up from her chair and stood behind Anakin who know was holding Luke hand when he let out a loud scream and opened his eyes and began to cough and tried to rub his eyes to get a better fix on where he was.

The room was quiet as the alarms from the monitors started to go off and any seconds doctors and nurses would be rushing in

" what's happening in here…oh my god what the" was all that came out of the first doctor mouth as he entered the room and he saw his 2 paitents sitting up a bit groggy but they were sitting up eyes wide opened they looked a bit pale but the doctor was even more pale then the people he was treating after seeing there recovery

As Luke and Leia were awakening from there deep sleep things were picking up in the circle plan as Anakin made his way to a old building in the lower end of the city as he enter he went directly to the room off to the left as he opened the door a group of 20 people bowed down at his appearance

" Master" was said all at the same time from the indavivual gathered in the room as Anakin walked to the center of the room they all raised there head and the room was filled with silence waiting for Anakin to speak

Servants of the Dark side the time has come to rid the galaxy of these feeble Jedi and their way of life and finally extinguish the skywalker line the days of purity and goodness will end I have risen shall overcome all that oppose us." Anakin said as the room filled with evil grins

" Master how can the skywalker line be extinguish if your in front us as Anakin skywalker" a voice in the back said as Anakin blue eyes filled with rage and he lifted his hand and pointed to the person and force lighting raged out of his hands and struck the person down a smell of burning flesh filled the room as the individual's parted away from the person now laying dead on the ground

" You feeble minded fool this body u see here is only a physical presence of the former Dark sith the essence is purely evil embodied of the circle. We have no need for this feeble minded indvual get his lowly  carcass out of our site" Anakin said with a voice that was pure evil.

The doctors who were just as much surprised as the other in the room looked over Luke and Leia and again could find any answer to how and why they recovered from what they couldn't even figure out what happened to them

"Master skywalker Can you tell us what happened" one of the doctors asked as Luke was still abit weak 

"I love you I will never leave you " Luke sent in the force to Mara as he

 Looked up at her and smiled and then over at Anakin who know was on the bed next to his mother

 " I will explain as soon as we gather our strength but for now if I may ask for some privacy with my family I need to speak with them alone" Luke said as the doctor nodded his head in agreement and ask the nurses to leave the room

A few min passed by and the doctors and nurses left the room

" Ok kid you going to tell us what the hell been going on and how you 2 just decided to wake up" Han said in his usual sarcasm

Luke looked over at Leia and then to Anakin and smiled

" Han I'll try my best" he said as he took Mara hand and looked up to her smiled

" Basically something is tearing the light side of the force apart taking its energy even now my force abilities are not to there full ;potential" he said as Han interrupted

" yeah but you guys looked like you where in a lot of pain the other day and then passed out and the doc said you have no brain activity and then all of a sudden you 2 just wake up" han said looking down at his wife who know was surrounded by her kids

""I'm not exactly sure what cause leia and I to pass out and go in a coma as you call it  think it has something to do with what's going on in the force and when we were both together it just overwhelmed the both us. But I can tell you how we woke up from all of this" he said looking over to Anakin and smiling him Luke padded the side of his bed calling Anakin over to him

" The reason where here now and was pulled out of what I'll explain later is because of Anakin" Luke said as everyone accept Leia had a confused look on their face.

"Anakin!!" was all Han could get out

"Yes even thou he is very powerful within the force almost as much as his grandfather that's not what pulled us out because we were put in a state of trance by something or someone pure of evil it could only be reversed by someone untouched by evil someone that hasn't been exposed to Evil. And you couldn't get any pure then a infant. But we have a lot to do and I'm sure a lot of question to be answered but right now I know I'm starving" he said with a giggle As Mara shook her head sarcastically

" just like a male always hungry" she said with a smile on her face

" Mara before we landed you mention something about some file you managed to find from Palaptine private files, I'm not sure what they have to do with all of this but something tells me they do and will hold some answers" Luke said

"" I'm not sure I can explain it but during the time we were out, we were also aware of things going on in the force actually for the first time I was were more in tune with the force then ever before I could sense all of you as I could sense something being ripped from the force." Leia Added to Luke explantion


	13. the Storm

A/N sorry for the late and short update major writers block this week hee hee anyways have fun reading this chapter hope you enjoy it

The room was all quiet as Anakin surveyed the dark side followers in the room the smell of burnt flesh and the outline of the person who just spoke up was still lying on the floor. As Anakin continued to survey the room he was feeding of the energy that was filling the room a Dark energy that quenched his thirst for power.

"My brothers the time has come for us to come out of the shadows the days of the old are behind us it is time for us to claim our rightful position in the universe as the true users of the force. Those who stand in our way shall perish a painful death. And the days of the New republic and those feeble minded Jedi are numbered" Anakin was saying as his eyes grew more and more intense with each word he spoke all the people in the room were in a daze listening to the words being spoken many have waited  lifetime for this day.

"The blood of Vader the most feared Dark lord runs threw my veins and with power of the crystal of Kamru there's nothing that can stand in our way. This body you see before you is a mere physical appearance" Anakin started to say as he bowed his head down and closed his eyes when the lights in the room started to flicker and strong wind came out of no where when all of a sudden a flash appeared in front of Anakin and 6 corporeal beings appeared dressed in red robes each one pulled off there hood and a eerie bluish gray faces appeared. 

"The time has come, the power is ours to take and wield as we see fit" each one said all at the same time as they raised there hands up and let out a barrage of force lighting onto the ceiling above.

"See the true power, feel the power it is yours for the taking follow us and it shall be all yours" they each said with an eerie voice as the ceiling blew apart and everyone could see a huge storm circling over the opening in the building.

"It is time to prepare for the end and the birth of a new era" they said as another flash appeared and all 6 of the beings had disappeared and Anakin raised his head and his eyes had a fire red tint to them

"Enter my brothers "Anakin pointing to a storm cloud that came down from the ceiling and onto the middle of the meeting hall floor.

Luke finished his lunch along with Leia and a bit of Mara as everyone looked at Luke

"Yup he's defiantly recovered" Mara said with a smirk

"Hey I was hungry" Luke said as word was beginning to get out about the recovery of Luke and Leia the new republic 2 most famous people. The vid console was filling up with messages of well wishes the secret location wasn't so secret anymore as crowds started to gather.

"Hey kid you know I'm not into all this force stuff but maybe you can explain so a simple but good looking man can understand" Han said with his usual smile as he looked at his wife.

"Well what I can gather from the time Leia and I were engulfed in the force there is some sort of war within itself going on in the force  something is pulling it apart. From what I can tell something from the past has risen and is gathering its forces something so evil that there is nothing to compare it to" Luke said as Han still really didn't understand it all

"You could tell all this from the force" Han asked

"Not really it's more just pieces that I'm putting together and that it is why it took Anakin touch to pull us out of the unconscious state we were in .Only something as pure and innocent as a force sensitive infant can subside the evil that surrounded us"

"So who is behind all of this?" Han asked

"I'm not sure and if it's someone from the past, we may have no way of knowing anything about this person as most recorded from the old republic has been destroyed. That is why when Mara mention about finding emperor Palptine private records I'm hoping it can shed some light on all of this" Luke said taking Mara hand and tossing her a quick smile. Luke didn't release that all eyes were on him when he took Mara hand

" ahh excuse me is there something your not telling us" Leia said looking over at Luke

"Not telling you?... what do you mean" Luke said quickly realizing what they were talking about.

"Looks like were caught" Luke sent into the force to Mara As she squeezed his hand letting him know it was ok to tell them.

" well my dear brother lets just say before you left on your last mission with Mara as Han would call you the Jedi Master of Gloom that famous spark in your eyes was gone but now even just waking up from being unconscious and even when we were engulfed in the force I could feel it in you a new fire burns in you, a feeling of joy and warmth" Leia said as Luke knew he couldn't hide it from Leia maybe the other but not from her she would sense it as she already has.

"I can't explain what happened but I think I finally realized the one person who I always loved was right in front of me. Thou I think all the time I had to come to her rescue and save her butt threw me off" he said with a chuckle as an elbow found his way to his rib

"Rescue me !!!!! Listen here farmboy if it wasn't for you laying in that hospital bed I would show you who rescues whom" Mara got up and said to Luke

" like I said skywalker and Jade can you believe it next someone going to tell me that 3P0 is one of many" han said with a laugh

" I can make another one dad if you want" little Anakin said in a innocent voice  as everyone in the room laughed

"Oh no no I couldn't take more then one goldenrod" han said to his son

" well I'm glad you found someone Luke I was really getting worried for you and I'm glad it's Mara jade at least now I wont have to worry so much about you as I know she'll keep you in line from running off on your crazy adventures" Leia said as Luke interrupted

" hey I resent that" he said with a smile

"  I think someone should get a doc and see if we can get you guys cleared to get out of here and get you to better surroundings" Han said as the kids looked at there mother and uncle

" Yeah ma and uncle are coming home" the kids all said As han put a call in for one the doctors to check Leia and Luke to see if they are ok to go home

As each person walked threw the storm that set it self in the middle of the room. Anakin power intensified and as each person came out of the storm cloud the same firey red tint that was seen in Anakin eyes appeared in there's also

" Go my brothers seek out your followers have them meet us on the 3rd moon orbiting Yavin 4 in 3 days time then we will wipe out the abolishment called the Jedi Academy" Anakin said as the last remaining people walked threw the storm cloud.


	14. going home

Outside of the hospital reporters and people started to gather as word was leaked out the Luke and Leia would be leaving the hospital sometime this afternoon. Han looked out the window and shook h head

"Well princess looks like your usual warm and happy greeting party is out there" Han said sarcastically as he always hated how the press wouldn't give his wife or brother in law a moment of peace 

"Well maybe you can land the miliuem falcon right by the front door" she said jokingly as Han lit up like a kid who got anew toy

" Really!!!" he said excited

"I was only kidding geez what am I going to do with you" she said to him with smile As Leia and Luke finished gathering there things 

"Hey kid you ready to get out of here" Han asked Luke

" Yeah sounds good to me , Mara will meet us at your place she had to run a quick errand for Karrade " Luke said as Leia gathered the children close to her and they headed toward the door

They all walked down the hallway and took the lift to the ground level floor they could already see the crowd outside of reporters waiting for them

" Well you sure you don't want me to go get the milliem falcon and land it by the front door" Han asked

" Han!!" Leia said giving her husband an evil stare, as they continued to walk to the door. As the door opened a barrage of question were shouted out at Luke and Leia

" Chief of State Solo rumor is what happened to you was  attack by the former empire trying to regain control is there any truth to that" a Reporter asked as Leia stopped and faced the crowd

" were investigating what accrued over the past few days and as soon as we find out some answer we let you all know thank you for your well wishes but I really would like to get my family home" she said cutting it short and sweet as it didn't stop the questions from coming in

"master skywalker is it true the circle had risen" someone shouted out as Luke and Leia stopped dead in there tracks and turned to where they heard the voice but no one stood out. Luke scan the area and could not sense anything as they started walking again to the speeders waiting for them as they got in Han looked over to Luke.

" Hey kid what was that all about as soon as that person mention the name the circle you 2 froze in place" Han asked Luke

" I'm not truly sure yet but during the time Leia and I were engulfed in the force a voice kept mentioning the name the circle I'm hoping when Mara returns we can get some answers to all of this" he said as the driver started up the speeder and headed to the solo home.

Mara was walking threw the streets of Coruscant looking for an address Tarrade karrade gave her to go and pick up a package for him. Mara really didn't want to leave Luke but she knew he was alright and they were headed to the solo house and that this was a quick job an hour or 2 at most and then she can back to Luke. Mara found the Address and entered the small shop nobody was at the front counter so she peeked around the corner and didn't see anyone she looked around the shop more and noticed all the old artifact this person had some for sale and some looked like just for personal viewing still no one came out and greeted.

" Hello!!" Mara said in a cautious voice still no answer Mara turned around  one of the isle and noticed a person laying on the ground she imeditly grabbed for her blaster and went over to the man . she knelt down beside him still looking around her making sure no one was near bye she reached down and felt the man neck to see if he was still alive there was a slight pulse as she knew the man would be alright he was just stun. Suddenly from the top of  the ceiling a figured jump down knocking Mara down after regaining her posture Mara swung around pointing hr blaster toward the figure. But before she could get focus on him it moved with lighting speed and knocked her blaster from her hand Mara rolled in the direction that she felt the kick come from and as she rolled she reached down to her side and grabbed her lightsaber and ignited a purple haze filled the room as the lightsaber came to life she put herself in a defensive stance and try to search out with the force and sense the person suddenly a blaster shot came at her from behind Mara quickly spun on her heal and blocked the shot with her saber another shot came at her and Mara raised her light saber and blocked the shot and it rebounded back at the attacker. He quickly moved from the rebounded shot as he moved Mara caught a glimpse at his face the first thing she noticed was a the fiery red hue in his eyes but before she get a better look he attack again Mara again block and jump from the spot she was in and flipped in the air landing behind the attacker and with lighting reflexes she raised her lightsaber and struck the attack down as the attacker fell to his death he let out a loud piercing scream Mara had to cover her ears and as the body laid on the ground a  gust of wind came from the body And pushed her back after gathering her posture Mara turned the man over and was shock to see that the eyes she saw that were a fiery red were now a pitch black. Mara heard a voice in the background and she quickly spun around lightsaber in hand she could see the store clerk trying to get up rubbing his head. Mara ran over to the man and gave him a hand helping him up

" Here you better sit down that looks like nasty blow you took to the head" she said to him grabbing a chair

" Thank you" he said still feeling abit groggy

" What was that all about" she asked

" I'm not really sure he came and went to one of the shelves and picked up a amulet that was recently found on some dig on one of the outer rim planet it didn't really have to much value well to me it didn't" he said as Mara went back over to the now dead body and search for the amulet she found it in his right pocket it look like some lizard with his head bowed and arms crossed.

"Was this it ?" she asked holding out the object

" Yes"

" Do you know anything about it" she asked still looking at the object

" No not really it was found with some other stuff on a recent dig but again it didn't have any real value"

" Obvisually it did to him do you mine if I keep it for a while and try to do some research" she asked him

" Yes be my guest"

" Oh one more thing I'm Mara Jade Tarrade karrade sent me here to pick up something for him" she said almost forgetting what she was doing here with all that just occurred

" Oh yes Miss Jade tarrade said you would be dropping by and it's a good thing you did. The item is all ready for him it's on the counter up front" he said to her pointing to the package on the front counter

" Thank you I will return the amulet when I'm done and if I was you I would get checked up that looks like  nasty blow you got" she said as eh walked over to the counter and picked up the package. Mara quickly grabbed a cab and headed toward the solo house

Han and Leia, winter,Luke and the kids made it to the house without being bothered anymore by pesky reporters

" Ahh it feels good to be out of that stuffy hospital" Leia said hugging Han and giving him a light kiss

"Princess Master Luke and Solo it so good to see you well" 3PO said greeting them at the door when r2d2 let a barrage of beeps and burps

" Yes r2 I'm fine" Luke said answering the droid as Han shook his head

" Sometimes I honestly think you can actually understand him" Han said with laugh

" Actually I can" Luke said to him

" never mind I don't want to know" han said as the kids were now running around the house and Anakin was showing his father how he took the washing machine apart and put back together improving it

" Shh better not tell your mom" he said with a chuckle

" Uncle Luke when we will be old enough to train as a Jedi we've been practicing the stuff you already showed us want to see" Jansen and jaycen said as Luke took a seat on the couch

" Well you still got a few more years your young you got your whole life to train" Luke said as he thought to himself that didn't sound to right but couldn't place it and just pushed the thought aside

" The twins were showing there uncle what they learned using the force and how well they could elevated objects when all of a sudden the object flew all around the room

" ANAKIN!!!!!!! Ma Anakin is doing it again" jaycen shouted as Anakin laughed

"Now Anakin you know you're not supposed to do that" Leia said to him as she picked him up and held him in her arms.

Luke started to say something when the door chimed and 3po went to answer it announcing it was Mara Jade. As Mara enter the common area Luke could sense that something was wrong

" Are you alright?" he imedilty asked as he got up from the couch and went over to her

" yes I'm fine not sure if it' anything to do with what's going on or it could have been a basic robbery but not sure" she said as everyone looked at her confused

" what happened" all asked at the same time as Mara explained what happened to her on her way picking up a package for tarrade and showed them the amulet

" I'm sensing of a dark presence from this amulet but can't put my finger on it something from a very long time ago even before the republic" Luke said as Mara log into the New republic data terminal and began to slice her way till she got into palatine secret records

" I'm in but each file is encrypted with a different kept it's going to take some time" she said to everyone. Mara saw a folder titled Vader and out of curiosity she opened it was a detailed account how palatine tuned Anakin skywalker to dark side

" Luke Leia u might want to take a look at this I found some info on your father including some pictures" Mara said as all eyes were not fixed on the view screen

" That's the man at the hospital who dropped this" little Anakin said pointing at the picture on the view screen

" Anakin your mistaken this is your grandfather and he's passed away  along time ago"

" No mommy it was him he dropped this" Anakin said pulling out the amulet

" Let me see that" Luke said as Anakin gave him the amulet

" Holy sithspawn Leia do you know what this is" Luke said


	15. Amulet

Leia was looking over Mara shoulder when Luke shouted out about the amulet. She turned to face Luke who had an expression on his face that looked like a little boy who just found his lost dog.

  
" what is it Luke? What is it about the amulet that you found out" she asked as Luke stood up and walked over to Leia.

"Here you tell me" he said with a smile as she looked at him confused. Looking at the amulet and tilted her head back and forth.

" what am I looking for it looks like a old  piece of jewelry" she said to him as Luke chuckled at this point Han and the others were now also gathering around Luke and Leia to see what got the Jedi master all excited.

Luke opened her hand and placed the amulet in her hand and all of a sudden a warm peacefully feeling rushed threw Leia body

"Close your eyes feel out with the force." Leia was speechless at first trying to catch her breath everyone was quiet Leia expression was one of joy

"Oh my god this was our mothers! father gave it to her when he pledge his undying love I can see him putting it around her neck I can see and feel the love they had for each other.

"Luke the lady I see was one of mine maidens on Alderen she died when I was young but I can remember her always tucking me in bed at night she would always smile but looked sad at the same time" she said as he she took the amulet and handed it to Luke

"Here I have memory's of her this is for you now we both have something of our mother.

At same time the twins where experiencing some happy memories of there mother and father. Anakin was thrashing about in pain on his knees pounding the floor with his fist

Argghh make it go away" he screamed out as the pain suddenly intensified. Threw the pain in his mind he could see the woman and the bearded man whose picture he smashed back at once was the Jedi temple.

"Arghhhhhhhh!!!! I'm Anakin Skywalker!!" he shouted out as the pain intensified and visions of many deaths filled his head. All of a sudden the room emptied of all light and a cold wind ran threw the room and 6 red robed figure floated above Anakin raising there hands and letting out a force lighting strike

" You are the Darksider you embodied all that is evil all that is dark all that is us you will do our bidding" one of them said as Anakin stood up the pain subsided

" I'm the Darksider I'm the servant of Evil" Anakin said taking a deep breath as then floating robed figures disappeared in flash and a gust of wind and heat ran threw Anakin body

Anakin walked out to the docking bay and began to prep his ship for the trip he could still see the picture of the man and the woman in his mind the pain has subsided as he could also see the death of many Jedi and many people and that made him smile and feel warm inside but when ever his mind would go off to the picture of the woman and man a cold chill would fill his body and he would immediately think of the death of the Jedi's and he knew that is what he must do to keep the warm and powerful feeling rushes threw his body

"I'm the Darksider the Servant of Evil and all that is dark" he said to himself as he finished prep of his ship

Luke tied the amulet around his neck and looked at Mara who was still at the computer terminal and smiled

"ok not to be the bearer of bad news and break up this happy family reunion but we still got to find out what's going on with you two and who or what is the circle" Han said as Leia looked over at him and smiled and nodded her head in approval

"Yup I guess your right old man" Luke said laughing

"Old man???? Listen kid Jedi or no Jedi I'll whip your butt call me old man one more time" Han said with a smirk as he nudge Luke in the ribs

"Well I think I've found out something about the circle" Mara said as the other looked on the vid screen.

"According to Palpatines secert records of the dark arts after the great war of argon the sith decided that there could only be 2 a master and apprentice so a war among themselves took place but a few didn't follow this reasoning and went off on there own these 6 that left were some of the most powerful and feared siths and they became a outcast and believed in nothing but pure evil and even to the sith they were looked on badly. Even the Jedi and the sith say the they are servants to the force but to the circle they say the force is there servant doing there bidding.

"But that was thousands of years ago and no one until know has ever heard of the circle surely they must be dead" Han interrupted


End file.
